


To Glow Like Starlight

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, soft smut, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Paz has a method for helping Din destress
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 17
Kudos: 466





	To Glow Like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> So cyare/cyar’ika means my love/my darling, and ibac’ner means mine

Din arched his back and gasped at a particularly hard thrust, and Paz fought back a groan at the sight he made. Splayed beneath him, all golden skin and long limbs, his face awash with pleasure, pleasure that  Paz was giving him. The thought of this powerful man allowing him this close, the feeling of being  _inside_ him, the scent of his hair, it all whirled together in a maelstrom of desire that left him panting for breath.

“Fuck,  _Paz_.” Din breathed, hands sliding on skin as he gripped tight to him, those perfect lips framing his name like a war cry as firm thighs locked tight around his waist. Paz had seen those thighs break a wookie’s neck, seen them launch him into a deadly kick, seen them splayed out on the Crest’s console with Paz nestled between them. There wasn’t a single part of Din that wasn’t a deadly weapon, and watching him fight was like the sweetest foreplay, a test to see how long he could hold out. It had only gotten worse when he’d seen him with the kid, the sexy warrior morphing into a sexy father right before his eyes. The sight of Din wading through a sea of bodies with the kid in his arms, shooting trooper after trooper with ruthless efficiency, had gotten Paz embarrassingly hard under his armor.

And now he was here, the child safe with Cara and Din sprawled beneath him with a heaving chest and bitten lips. Paz looked into his eyes, deep brown and clouded with want, and felt emotion surge in him. He clutched Din tighter to him, snapping his hips at a faster pace as Din’s moans filled his ears like music. Din’s head tilted back, exposing the tempting skin of his throat, and Paz didn’t even try to resist the urge to dip down and taste it. He held Din close to him, almost crushing his smaller form as he tucked him protectively underneath him. Din had always been small, but now, like this, it seemed even more apparent. He fit so perfectly against him, like he belonged in Paz’s arms, like he was meant to be his. 

He needed Din to know how safe he was with Paz, needed him to know how adored he was, how treasured, how beloved. It was with little effort that he seized Din by the thighs and  _lifted_ , settling back until his cyar’ika was held securely in his lap, his moans reaching a new kind of lewd as he sank further onto Paz’s cock with trembling thighs, his eyes lidded and heated as they met Paz’s, his voice a hoarse whisper as his name fell from those lips, filling Paz’s veins with pure fire. He pressed their foreheads together and held that burning gaze as he rocked up into him, unable to hold back his own noises. Din did that to him, Din eroded at his iron control until there was nothing left, until he was helpless before him.

And Paz loved every second of it.

“Din.” he groaned, his fingers sure to leave bruises on the golden skin, bruises Din seemed determined to leave on him as well, “Din,  _fuck_ , feel so good...”

“M’close, Paz.” Din panted, tight and warm and  perfect around him, “Just a little more...”

“Tell me what you need, cyare.” he focused his energy on long, deep thrusts, earning him the most beautiful noises, “Tell me what you need and it’s yours.”

“You.” Din’s blunt nails dragged down his back, leaving stinging lines that Paz never wanted to fade, “Stars, Paz, make me cum. Cum for me, cyare.  _In_ me.” Paz made a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan, burying his face in Din’s throat lest the sight of him make Paz finish too early. He held off his orgasm by the skin of his teeth, sucking a mark into Din’s throat as he focused completely on Din. Din’s moans were getting more frequent, more desperate. He was close, and Paz was determined to drive him over the edge. He reluctantly pulled away from the column of his throat, leaning up to nip at the shell of Din’s ear, inhaling the gunsmoke and cinnamon scent of that dark hair.

“Cum for me, Din.” he breathed, “Cum for your cyare, ner cyar’ika. I love you, I love you, I lov-“

When Din cums, he glows like starlight. Paz could feel him tightening around him as climax hit, and the feel of it, the sight of Din in trembling pleasure as he cried out, dragged him across the edge right along with him. He crushed Din to him as he came with a gasp, their hearts hammering as one as Paz spilled as deep inside him as he possibly could, a primal part of him growling low, “ _mine mine mine ibac’ner, mine_ .” Din clutched at him, Paz’s name a cry as he painted their stomachs with his own release, his cock pinned between sweat-slick stomachs as Paz filled him, the two of them united in utter ecstasy, locked in a tangle of limbs and adoration.

Paz collapsed back against the wall with a groan, spent, and Din fell bonelessly against his chest with a soft exhale. Panting for breath, Paz wrapped his arms securely around Din, resting his cheek on his head as the both of them caught their breaths. Din made a sound of satisfaction, pressing close to him in a manner he’d forever deny was nuzzling, pouting each time Paz compared him to a cuddly loth cat. The sweat was cooling on their skin within moments, Paz softening inside Din, but no force in the galaxy could have moved him in that moment.

“Love you.” Din mumbled, exhausted as he always was after he came, and Paz pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Love you.” he murmured back, “I am yours.”

“As I am yours.” Din yawned, “Do you think the kid’s okay?”

“You just got fucked within an inch of your life and you’re already back to worrying about the kid?” he snorted, and Din lightly slapped his arm.

“You call that ‘within an inch of my life’? Please, you’ll have to do better than that if you really want me to relax.”

“Is that a challenge?” Paz grinned, rolling his hips just to feel the way Din’s breath hitched slightly, “Because I’m taking it that way. Bet I can fuck every worry you’ve got out of that beautiful brain of yours.”

“How much are we talking?” Din met the challenge with a twinkle in his eyes, lifting his head to meet his gaze, and Paz was so, so in love with this man.

“Hm.” he pretended to think as his cock twitched with interest, already beginning to fill again with just the thought of fucking Din senseless, “Loser chooses the next planet.”

“Oh! Confident, aren’t we?” Rather than answer, Paz simply pushed him onto his back with a grin, Din’s definitely-not-a-giggle echoing in the tiny room, morphing into a moan as Paz thrust back into him with a searing kiss. 


End file.
